Halloween Camping
When it comes to camping, one wouldn´t necessarily expect Halloween to be a fitting occasion for that, considering how cold and dark nights could get around that time. However, some places were more than suitable for that. One of these was a small dark swamp at the outskirts of Marshlands. Despite its creepy atmosphere, it wasn´t a dangerous place at all. The waters were mostly safe, and even the bayou alligators steered clear from the mammals around it. At the middle of the swamp, between a couple of trees was a small tent with a campfire burning there. Two lovers were spending their first Halloween night as a married couple there. These were no other than the city heroes, Judy Hopps and Nick Hopps. They already had spent a nice Halloween party that day previously right before going camping in the wilderness, because the two wanted to try out something different that they hadn´t before. Even though Nick never made it to the boyscouts due to the tragic incident that changed his life, Judy had been in the girl scouts herself once during her childhood, and was used to camping. She had helped Nick put on the campsite successfully, with a few jack-o-lanterns for the festive mood. They still had their Halloween costumes on, with Judy´s witch attire and Nick´s vampire cape. The fox and the rabbit had already worn those at their party. Still, as much as they loved Halloween parties, spending the season together in a more romantic fashion in private felt better to them. As they sat on the campfire, Judy was telling a couple of spooky stories she had heard in the girlscouts, which gave Nick a couple of shivers. “….And so nobody was left alive when the terrible swamp monster devoured them all, leaving only a patch of fur on the swampwater!” the rabbit said in a dramatic fashion. “Whoa. That sounds pretty horrifying. Hopefully that thing doesn´t really exist….yikes!” a startled Nick said as he heard some grumbling noises. “Oh, that´s just your tummy”, Judy laughed, as Nick did the same. She opened a wrapper that she had brought with her, revealing a few blueberry muffins that she started cooking on the campfire. It didn´t take long until they were ready. As always, Nick was almost crazy over his wife´s baked goods. Looks like a rabbit still could successfully keep a fox´s hunger at bay, although not in the same way they could in the ancient times. Sitting by her side, Nick could see how midnight was there at last, with the full moon in the sky. With a couple of crows flying around the dark swamp area too, there was a slight gothic tone to it all too. Looks like it was just the right spot for Halloween camping after all. “You´re not scared, are you?” he asked, even though he knew Judy´s fearless nature. “Not at all, my dear. The only things that´d ever scare me if something terrible happened to those I love and care about the most. But it won´t as long as I´m there to protect them…like you”, Judy held Nick tight. The fox smiled. Even though he was the one of the duo that got scared more easily, he felt proud and happy to have such a brave and strong woman with him through it all. Near the campfire, Judy sat very close in Nick´s lap to get warm, for she hadn´t gotten her winter coat yet. Nick took the witch hat off her head so that he could pet her a bit gently. “So peaceful and quiet here”, the rabbit said. After a while, Nick cleaned up the spot and put out the campfire, while Judy went to pick a few flowers that were still growing near a strange-looking hill next to the campsite. She climbed up a bit, and saw how the moon and the stars looked much better there than from their tent. Judy couldn´t help but admire the sight. Suddenly, he heard Nick´s voice from behind. “My dearest friend, if you won´t mind, I´d like to join you by your side”, Nick almost sung in a very romantic tone. Judy gave a welcoming smile as Nick walked to the hill too, looking at the moon. He clasped her paws, turning his gaze towards her with great affection. The peaceful autumn breeze flowed through her fur as they just stood there. Both the fox and the rabbit were so far from home, yet they still felt like they were close to it. They were close to it indeed, for their true homes lied in each other´s hearts. “I´d like an even better view, my dear Nick”, Judy pleaded, batting her eyelashes. “Of course”, Nick lifted her up a bit so that she could see the full moon better. However, that wasn´t what Judy really wanted at that moment. At the right moment, she wrapped her paws around Nick´s face and gave him a sweet little Halloween kiss when he didn´t expect it. “Trick or treat? You get both”, Judy giggled playfully as Nick returned the kiss. “Well, there´s one witch whose spell I won´t mind being under”, the fox chuckled, adjusting his vampire cape. Placing his paws underneath her ears, Nick kept on nuzzling Judy, who had closed her eyes fairly while enjoying the feeling. In the darkness of the night, only three things lit the place for him. The moon, the stars and Judy´s eyes, which shined the most beautifully of them all. From the way she looked at him though, Nick could see that his wife felt sleepy. It was almost two o´clock at midnight after all. “Shall I do the honors, oh fair queen of the night?” he asked playfully, ready to carry her. “Of course, my dear”, Judy smiled. She had her paws draped over his shoulders while he carried her back to the tent. The beautiful rabbit wanted nothing more than a nice sleep in the hands of the man she loved. Quickly, she went to brush her teeth and put on her pajamas. Nick got ready for sleep too as he brought out the sleeping bag. He only needed one, because there was enough for both him and Judy in it. Almost instantly, Judy snuck into the bag with him, right into his arms. “Happy Halloween, my darling fox”, he whispered, almost purring there. “The same to you, my lovely bunny”, Nick playfully tugged her ear before a goodnight´s kiss. As the night was at it´s darkest, the two lovers just slept snugly in each other´s loving embrace inside the tent, ready for the next day. A simple but sweet way to spend Halloween, which was perfect for a couple like this. Category:Halloween stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics